


Momentarily

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Secret Crush, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Charlotte's thoughts keep her awake and Becky knows just what she needs to fall asleep.





	Momentarily

Sleep hadn’t necessarily been something that came naturally to Charlotte. She assumed that it was rooted in her childhood which had been spent travelling around with her father. There were the nights where Charlotte could just go to sleep and wake up fully refreshed. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights, all because of a certain orange haired Irish dork laying beside her. Charlotte was exhausted, they’d been training and travelling all week, and then she had just gotten done with a match. Charlotte had taken on Carmella, who had put more of a fight than Charlotte was expecting. Yet, she prevailed in the end, managing to get Carmella to submit after a long and hard fought fight. Now, she wanted nothing more to sleep and Becky was somehow keeping her up by existing. 

Charlotte could lie to herself about a lot of things, but her feelings for Becky always seemed to scream the truth to her. She noticed things about Becky that she had never noticed about anybody else, not even her previous husbands. There were little things about Becky that Charlotte found herself missing without even realizing she had noticed them in the first place. Then there were the changes in Becky’s demeanor and character that Charlotte missed so much that it was causing her physical pain. Charlotte missed getting to make little videos for social media with Becky and the puns that Becky would tell her just to see Charlotte smile. Charlotte missed being able to hang out with Becky in the open without somebody at WWE up her ass about their “rivalry” bullshit. 

Becky stirred in her sleep and Charlotte bit her lip as she watched her. Becky looked so peaceful, like she was at peace with everything in her life. Charlotte wished she could be at that place and not finding herself hopelessly craving the affection of the sleeping woman next to her. In a way, Charlotte had Becky’s affection, but it wasn’t how she intended it. Every night possible, both women found themselves tangled with each other under a sheet or blanket in the throes of passion. Charlotte loved the feeling of Becky coming undone on her fingers, but she craved a more complicated, yet simpler form of Becky’s affections. In other words, Charlotte loved the sex, but she wanted something more than just a physical relationship with Becky. 

“Lay down,” Becky mumbled, pulling Charlotte down a bit. When Charlotte didn’t immediately lay back down on the bed, Becky sat up and studied her features in the moonlight. “You good?” 

“I’m fine Becks,” Charlotte said, leaning in towards her best friend. “Just thinking a bit, that’s all. You know how sleep and I aren’t exactly on the best terms.” 

“Well, I know that when I hold after we do this, you always fall asleep quickly,” Becky said and Charlotte let Becky situate the both of them. Becky was right, Charlotte always seemed to fall asleep without any problems in Becky’s arms. Charlotte could hear and feel Becky’s heartbeat through her chest, the gentle thud calming any nerves and taking each and every thought out of her head. All Charlotte knew in that moment was the warmth of Becky’s body under her and the steady beating of her heart. Before she knew it, Charlotte was drifting off to sleep, feeling nothing but safe and loved in Becky’s arms. Everything about that moment gave Charlotte the love and affection she had found herself craving from Becky, and Charlotte was okay with that, even if it was momentarily. 


End file.
